The technical field of this invention is vacuum cleaning apparatus with heated drying gas and cleaning fluid application, such as used to clean and dry carpeting.
Vacuum cleaners make use of vacuum pressures to draw air and entrained debris into the vacuum cleaner. Vacuum cleaners often have a distinct cleaning head having an intake port through which vacuum is applied to remove such debris. The removed debris is then conveyed through a vacuum line and into a collection device.
In the past, many different forms of vacuum cleaner heads and vacuum cleaning systems have been developed to aid in cleaning and debris collection. One area of particular significance is the cleaning of carpeting. The time and money spent in the cleaning of carpets is huge. Regular cleaning occurs using dry vacuum cleaners on a daily or weekly basis in most buildings and homes. Providing more efficient and effective carpet cleaning apparatus is of great significance because of the large amount of time and resources expended, and the potential savings in labor. Also significant is the added enjoyment of having clean carpets.
Commercial carpet cleaners often make use of cleaning fluids in combination with vacuum removal of debris. The cleaning fluids are applied to the area being cleaned, usually by spraying a liquid under pressure. The cleaning liquid or other cleaning fluid is most typically applied immediate ahead of the vacuum intake area. The vacuum intake then picks up the applied cleaning fluids and debris. The cleaning fluids help to solubilize or otherwise loosen sod or other materials that have become attached to the carpet or other surface being cleaned.
In the commercial carpet cleaning field, the favored cleaning systems use relatively greater vacuum pressures generated in an auxiliary support unit. The auxiliary support unit or units are often mounted in a truck, van or other suitable vehicle. The auxiliary support units are mounted in vehicles to provide an easily transportable support station with self-contained power. This allows increased ability to generate vacuum pressures and allows pumping of cleaning fluids. The vehicles holding the support units are parked at curbside and vacuum and cleaning fluid hoses are run into the building to the location where the carpet is being cleaned.
This auxiliary support unit configuration allows greater vacuums to be developed than what can be developed using normal electrical circuits and portable vacuum generators which are carried into the building and plugged into the building electrical supply. This is true because generating vacuums and pumping fluids require significant amounts of energy which may overload a typical circuit causing a fuse or breaker to de-energize the circuit. The vehicle mounted units typically use the vehicle motor as a primary mover, or may include auxiliary engines that provide the mechanical power to generate the vacuum and pump the fluids.
The vehicle mounted auxiliary support unit configuration is beneficial because it allows the vacuum pressures and cleaning fluids to be conveyed by flexible conduit laid into the building. This eliminates the work associated with moving the vacuum generators into and out from the building. It also allows powered supply of the cleaning fluids and powered vacuum withdrawal of the spent cleaning fluids via these conduits so that direct human handling is not needed.
Even though carpet cleaning systems having vehicle mounted auxiliary support units are powerful, there remains a number of significant problems in the industry. Current systems are deficient in not providing a dry carpet, upholstery or other surface when the cleaning job is done. The carpets are not immediately dry, nor are they dry a short time after being cleaned. Instead, the carpets remain wet often for 1 or 2 days. This long drying period may be necessary even through large drying fans are used.
This problem of wet carpets has in particular plagued the commercial carpet cleaning business. It has also impeded the commercial upholstery cleaning business. In both areas the customers are disappointed that the carpets or upholstery are left wet by necessity. This often renders the cleaned areas unusable or unpleasant, depending on the situation.
The current practice of leaving carpets wet also makes the demand for carpet cleaning services decline in cold weather. In cold weather it is even more difficult to dry the carpets and this unpleasant condition lasts even longer. As a result, most parties do not clean carpets during winter weather.
Another longstanding major problem is that many current wet carpet cleaning systems also do not provide sufficiently effective cleaning. This is a limitation even though they are helpful and usually superior to dry vacuum systems. This limited effectiveness in cleaning, frequently results in residual stains and/or odor problems that are not removed in one cleaning session.
It is also a common problem that wet carpet cleaning systems bring out various odors which have built up in the carpet. The odors may persist until the carpet is fully dry which in many cases can last 1-2 days from the time of cleaning during favorable conditions. During cold weather the odors may persist even longer. This problem further deters people from having carpets cleaned unless conditions are favorable, such as in warm or dry weather.
In commercial buildings which do not have windows that open, these odors and the residual moisture of the drying carpet can remain in the building and pose indoor air quality problems. Moisture left for days can lead to molds and mildew which may aggravate or cause allergy problems.
Another problem area concerns drying of carpet and upholstery after flooding has occurred. Many basements flood for various reasons. If carpets are laid in such areas, then the carpets soak up water and other undesirable matter. This often leaves carpeting unusable and it must be replaced because there is no sufficient cleaning techniques.
Flood waters carry large amounts of entrained dirt and debris. This matter is infused into the carpet by the flood waters. Flood water damage to carpet and upholstery are also extremely difficult to fully remedy. People who have suffered such problems often find that the carpet is never again truly clean. Lingering odors persist and may only be alleviated by removal of the flooded carpet and replacement with new carpet.
Additionally, many basements experience a dampness problem without specific flooding. This common problem typically leads to molds and mildew forming. This and other microbes or small creatures, such as house mites, may develop and stain carpet or leave it with odors that are unpleasant. They additionally pose allergy problems for some people and may be of general derogatory effect on the health of the inhabitants. Prior carpet cleaning systems have not been sufficiently effective to overcome these problems.
Because of these longstanding and persistent problems, there remains a need for a carpet cleaning system which can very effectively clean carpets. There is also a keen need for a carpet cleaning system which can clean carpets and leave them dry immediately after use.
These and other objectives and considerations have been fully or partially addressed by the current invention, which is described in detail below. Some of the benefits and advantages of the current invention will be given in this description. Others will be apparent from the nature of the invention when considered in conjunction with the description given herein. Although effort is made to fully describe the invention and it""s various benefits, advantages and principals of operation; some of such information may not be evident or available at this time. In the future such may become evident after additional experience is gained using the invention. The Lest modes of the invention and various features and advantages now known are described herein.